The Way Towards The Heart
by Dragonic-blast
Summary: A fact/drabble story. NejiTen. They lived, they loved, they hated and they mourned and they did it together. Always together.


**I've had this on my computer for a long time now and I thought it was time for it to finally see the light. It's a fact/drabble whatever story. I had really fun writing this one. I hope you'll like it!**

**

* * *

**

**The Road Towards The Heart**

**~~.~~**

**Acceptance**

The first time Neji actually told anyone about his curse was when he told Tenten. He did it because he was sick of her and her endless smiles, laughter and chatter. He didn't want her around him. He expected her to run away from him or at least leave him alone but she just stood and listened to it all, without even blinking and uncharacteristically quiet. He yelled, he destroyed her weapons and he insulted her countless of times in hatred of those who caged him, yet she just stood and let him. Tenten won his respect that day.

**Generosity**

Tenten's legs gave way under her and with having in thought that she actually was sick that may not have been an uncommon thing, but her sickness wasn't the matter. The matter was the letter in her hand, a reminding letter of her unpaid rents. Yes, sadly rent in pluralism. Unpaid rent after rent plus interest of course, made a heavenly sum with way too many zeros.  
Tenten's hands started to shake when she read the note at the very bottom of the account.  
_You have a week to pay your debt, if not we'll have to take further measures. _Tenten sunk down on the porch. A week… There was no way in hell she'd be able to pay that sum in such short time! Heck, not even a lifetime would be enough! She was done for.  
"What are you doing, Tenten?" Tenten jumped at the unexpected but familiar voice. Neji frowned down on her. She was sick; Neji didn't need his Byakugan to see that. Her nose was red, she had bags under her eyes and in general she looked like shit. Well, there he had his reason why she didn't show up for training this morning. But what was she doing on the porch in her condition? You'd think she'd know better.  
"Oh, hey Neji." Tenten greeted in a muffled voice and gave him a tired smile. She stood slowly. "I'm sick. I know I should have sent someone to tell you but everyone was busy." Tenten apologized.  
"Then what are you doing sitting on the porch reading a letter?" Neji asked in annoyance. "What is that letter anyway?" He continued. He noticed how Tenten's eyes avoided his as he mentioned the letter.  
"Nothing much." Tenten answered quickly. Too quickly. Obviously Neji thought that too as she saw his narrowed eyes.  
"Very well then. Let me help you back to your bed." Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. Not only did he let the matter drop, he was also actually being _nice_. Hesitatingly and suspiciously she let him help her back to bed though. She got surprised over how exhausted she really was and she fell asleep right away.  
When she woke up Neji was gone and it was dark outside. She had slept for a long time.  
She fumbled in the dark after the switch to the lamp on her bedside table, but as she fumbled around she happened to sweep something down from the table onto the floor. She cursed for herself and quickly found the switch and turned it on to see what had fallen. It was a letter, a heavy one Tenten noted as she picked it up from the floor. She got a shock when she saw what was inside. Bills so big she had been sure she'd never get to actually hold in her hand.

_Tenten  
If you had financial problems, you should have told me. This should be enough to pay your debt. Make sure to discuss your salary with Tsunade-sama later.  
Ps. I refuse to take back the money._

Neji

Tenten smiled. The guy was a hero… her hero.

**Jealousy**

Neji was no fool, nor was he blind. He could clearly see how Tenten admired their other loud teammate, Rock Lee. This annoyed Neji greatly. What did Lee have that Neji didn't? But what annoyed Neji even more was how Tenten didn't notice how the spandex-wearing moron only had his eyes set on that pink haired Haruno-girl from team seven. Fate was indeed cruel.

**Unawareness**

Neji's first solo-mission was a sensitive thing, the said ninja soon realized. Whenever he tried to discuss it with Tenten was she ridiculously eager to train even more and even harder. He didn't protest though. If she didn't want to talk about it, it was fine with him. However when they were done, Tenten hesitated a bit.  
"… Be careful, okay?..." Her back was turned on her as she spoke with a sad tone in her voice. She didn't say anything more, she just left quickly. Neji couldn't help but to smile.

**Believing **

Tenten was never one to believe in fate. She didn't like to think that the future was written in stone. She didn't like to think that human's were lead by some invisible higher power neither. With other words, Tenten wasn't superstitious. But when she and Neji shared their first kiss Tenten just couldn't help but to think that maybe just maybe, this was meant to be all along.

**Approve**

One of the most difficult things that came along with being Neji's girlfriend was without doubt to tell everyone else that you actually were. Sadly, Tenten knew this too. She dreaded to tell Temari, a strong kunochi that Tenten got surprisingly well along with even though after the Chuunin exams. Tenten finally decided to tell her during a cup of coffee at their favorite café.  
"There's something I need to tell you." Tenten said when they settled down at a table near a window that gave them a nice view over Konoha. _Better get this over with_ Tenten sighed to herself.  
"Something about having a boyfriend?" Temari sounded amused, but though she looked down at her cup of coffee Tenten knew she was rolling her eyes.  
"How did you know that?" Temari rolled her eyes for the second time in a minute, this time at Tenten's surprised voice.  
"But _please_. Everyone knows. It's not like it's hard to notice, you're practically glued to each other. Everyone talks about it. It's the hottest topic since that girl stopped school because she was pregnant. In any case, I know about it. I knew it even before you knew."  
"Bullshit." Temari ignored Tenten's snort.  
"I just don't get why you didn't tell me earlier." Tenten was on the point of serving Temari the whole lie that a kiss is not the same as being together and explain that she didn't want to blow up anything that didn't exist, but didn't.  
"I was afraid you'd be angry with me." Tenten admitted instead.  
"I'm not. Why the heck would I be anyway?" Temari didn't wait for Tenten to give an answer. "However, I'll if you turn into one of those girls who always trot after their boyfriends and talks in first person pluralism. '_We _love snow. _We_ think the Twilight-series are brilliant.'" Temari imitated with a faked, sweetish voice and shivered.  
"You know I'd never do that."  
"Good!" Temari answered relived but continued in a threatening tone. "Because if you do turn into one of those girls I'll shoot you."  
"If I do turn into one of those girls I'll hand you the gun myself."

**Existence**

A long while later she still hasn't said a world. She jumps from tree to tree like a ghost; soundless and with a lifeless look. Neji wonders for a moment quietly if he should say something but he quickly decides not to. Lee and Gai also seemed to be considerate enough to not make any unnecessary comments. Team Gai's return to their village was for once quiet.  
Lee and Gai excuse themselves as soon as they enter the Konoha gates and tell them not to worry about reporting to Tsunade's office; they'll handle it. Tenten and Neji is left alone at the gates.  
Tenten still hasn't said a world and Neji can see from the look in her eyes that she's on the verge of breaking down. In a uncharacteristical move Neji hesitatingly puts his arms around her. The hug is highly awkward and Tenten stiffens in shock.  
Just as Neji begins to think that it was a bad idea after all she responds by putting her arms around him as well. Suddenly feelings overcome her and she starts to shake uncontrollably and then the tears come pouring down. She desperately tries to stop them, not wanting Neji to think she was weak, but she finds it's impossible. She expects Neji to draw away and frown at her but instead –to her big surprise – he hesitatingly strokes her back soothingly. Tenten clutches Neji harder. They stay there for a long while, holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow. They say the first is always the hardest but they're bloody wrong. Killing is never easy, no matter how many times you do it.

**Contrasts**

It was a wonder how two so different humans as Neji and Tenten could get along, nevertheless fall in love. Neji was calm, quiet and preferred to be alone meanwhile Tenten never sat still for too long, was loud and hated to be on her own. Neji badly wanted to forget his past, all Tenten wanted was to remember hers.  
They were opposites, living in two different worlds. And they were each other's lifebuoy, they saved each other from themselves.

**Knowledge**

Neji was a genius which means he knows everything. He really does.  
In first grade when the girls would sit down and swap stickers with each other, Tenten would always sit quietly and watch. She never had anything with her to swap. Neji noticed this. When Neji –nonchalantly, of course- asked her about this, she got angry and told him to mind his own business but later on she embarrassed told him that she was poor. Neji already knew that.  
In fourth grade when their class made cards for Mother's Day Tenten just sat quietly and stared down at her desk, never even touching the colored papers. She didn't even touch it when she got scolded by their teacher for slacking. Neji later –still nonchalant, of course- comforted her about this. Tenten sighed but told him that she had no parents. Neji knew that already too.  
Now when they were teenagers, Tenten admits that she loves him. Quickly looking away to hide her blousing cheeks. Neji however notices Tenten's corners of the mouth turn upward when he tells her that he already knew.

**Regret**

Why hadn't he protected her? She was always watching his blind spot, so why hadn't he been watching over her? She was _not _supposed to lie in that hospital bed. She was _absolutely_ notsupposed to lie in that hospital bed. So why did she? Right, because he was weak! Weak, for letting her down. Weak, for not being able to protect what he loved most in the entire world. Tenten.

**Disappointment**

"You disgust me." Neji froze in the middle of his steps as the venom filled voice was heard. He turned around and caught Tenten elegantly jump down from the wall, where she previously sat. She came up to him with rage clearly written in her eyes.  
"You disgust me." She repeated in the same tone. Neji quietly waited for her to go on.  
"She's your cousin." Tenten began through resolute teeth. "She's your cousin and yet you tried to kill her! What kind of person are you, Neji? How could you do something like that?" Tenten was furious now. She couldn't understand at all. She thought she had known him, that he'd never do something like that.  
"She deserved it." His voice could cut through steel; sharp and cold. _Exactly like him _Tenten thought bitterly. But Tenten quickly sobered up.  
"No, she did not! She did not deserve it, and you bloody well know it! Somewhere in the bottom of that cold and selfish heart of yours, you know it!" The last sentence was almost pleading, as if pleading him to agree, to show some sign of sympathy. Neji wouldn't take any of it.  
"You don't know what it's like." His tone was bitter but still his face showed any sort of emotion.  
"No, I don't know what it's like, that's true." Tenten began slowly after a while of silence. "**But **I do know your story and there's not a single thing in there that somehow i-"  
"She's one of _them_" Neji interrupted, pronouncing 'them' like it was some sort of terrible curse. Tenten got taken aback.  
"Y-you… Oh, for the love of God, Neji! Stop being such a… racist! You can't blame Hinata, pure and innocent Hinata, for being born into the main family! That's just absurd! Tenten cried upset. Neji just stared at her coldly before leaving. Tenten watched him go. How come you never actually know someone?

**Visit**

There was no surprise that the great Hyuuga leader, Hiashi, coughed on his tea when one of the guards come in and informed him that there was a brown haired kunoshi outside, who wanted to see his cold and rejecting nephew.

**Change**

Tenten had always had one goal in her life, get to the top and get it good. It had been her only thought through all the blood, sweat and tears. She had never stopped or questioning her ability. Not even when others did, no she had stood her ground through thick and thin.  
It had taken her years, and still it was just one moment that was needed for her to leave all that behind. She didn't understand, but she soon found that you don't need to understand everything.  
All she needed was _him._ It had always been; she had just been too blind to see it._  
_Tenten had found her new goal in life now. She beamed up to her beloved husband that lowered over _them_. His eyes were filled with too many emotions for Tenten to catch any of them. Neji was just as happy as she was.  
_Why shouldn't he?_ Tenten mused as she looked down at their sleeping offspring in her arms.  
Yes, Tenten was a mother and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

**There! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter of Hidden Within will be out soon! I'm more than halfway through it but I'm kinda stuck. Sorry. But I promise it'll be out soon! **


End file.
